


We Will Meet Again

by my_written_silence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_written_silence/pseuds/my_written_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just my take on how a certain episode should have ended. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Will Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on how a certain episode should have ended. Hope you enjoy.

"Titus you don't have to do this. There's always another way," Clarke said, trying to talk him down. She lifted her hands in a palms up manner of surrender.

Ever so slowly reaching out with her left hand, she glanced between his face and the weapon that was clearly foreign to him. Getting within several feet of him, he leveraged the gun up once more. A sense of all consuming dread filled Clarke's chest as she stared down the man who wanted her dead for no reason other than the fact that she wanted peace.

"No Wanheda, there has only ever been one way. Jus drein jus daun," Titus's hand trembled as he held the gun, but he spoke with a conviction that left no room for further argument.

The shot rang out through the room and Clarke ducked on instinct. She side rolled over the bed as he haphazardly continued to fire. She zigzagged around objects, counting the shots as she went.

Nine. Clarke flipped a table up on its side and hunkered down in the hopes of a momentary protection. In a second that felt all too short the blonde took a steadying breath and surveyed her room in a way she had not needed to in previous inspections; she searched for anything that could be used as a means of defense or to attack with. Spotting the dividing wall only several paces to her right and slightly back, she decided to take a literal leap of faith.

 Ten. In her hurried bound, the sky girl had miscalculated how precise Titus's aim might be, or possibly just how lucky he could be. She gasped as the bullet grazed her calf. 'Shit that hurt,' Clarke winced, allowing herself a brief second to acknowledge the pain. Blood poured freely down her leg, staining both her pants and the beautifully intricate stone floor below her. As it pooled around her she heard another shot ring out.

Eleven. She could hear his footsteps approaching. "Wanheda, the Commander of Death. It is a title you do not deserve with how you cower in the face of it."

Clarke knew he was just baiting her, trying to get her to do something stupid like rushing out at him without a plan. That's where Titus had underestimated her though. Clarke had earned the title of Wanheda, not by being reckless and charging into action without thinking through the consequences, but by being perceptive her enemies weaknesses and how to exploit them. In this case it was Titus's ignorance, both of Clarke, herself and of the weapon he wielded.

Twelve. Praying to any deity that would hear her that she had counted correctly, she pushed away from the wall, rounded the corner and pounced on him with all the force she could muster.

She heard the click of the trigger, and it was the second that wouldn't end for her as she turned her head slightly as if it would save her in that moment. However, no bullet came as reality crashed over both of them in a wave.

'Thank God I was right,' Clarke thought fleetingly, the playing field now leveled.

Her body collided with his, knocking them both to the floor. They struggled, both battling for the upper hand. The sky warrior had the grounder pinned, and he elbowed her in the gut, not getting much purchase given his awkward position on the stone floor. The action stunned her for only a moment nowhere near long enough to allow him to flip the odds in his favor, and she gripped the gun wrenching it from his grasp. Quick as lighting she smashed it into his face. Blood gushed out as Clarke assumed she broke his nose.

Titus screamed in pain, hands flying to his face. Not wanting to give him time to recover she tossed the now empty gun to the other side of the room, and knocked him in the temple twice before he blacked out.

The blonde's breath came in sharp pants as she surveyed the damage that had been done to the room in the short time they had fought. Catching sight of Murphy still tied to the chair from earlier, Clarke attempted to right herself a bit; she stood up from straddling the unconscious man beneath her, and pulled her long sleeved shirt back into place. She had forgotten his presence in all the chaos, and immediately felt disappointment in herself as she limped in his direction in order to untie him. Murphy was an ass, but even he didn't deserve whatever beating Titus had clearly dealt him if his wounds were anything to go off. Even more so, he wouldn't have deserved it if he had been hit by a stray bullet, which thankfully Clarke noted with a sigh, he hadn't been.

Murphy rubbed his wrists that were surely raw from how tightly bound they were. His blue eyes locked with Clarke's and he nodded his gratitude. "Thanks," he muttered, almost too quiet.

"Thank me by tying him up and making sure he doesn't move. I'll be right back."

As far as Murphy had come, and despite the gun not being loaded Clarke still picked it up on her way out and slipped it into the waistband of her pants, just in case.

She ran down the hall leaping the first set of steps in one bound to the next landing, adrenaline coursing through her veins dulling the deep throbbing pain in her leg enough to push it to the back of her mind for the time being.

Colliding with another body that was speeding up in the opposite direction, they both fell to ground.

"Oomph" the air left both their lungs in a flurry, mingling in the nonexistent space between them.

Dazedly Clarke looked down to the person she landed on top of.

"I heard shots coming from upstairs. I thought something had happened to you," Lexa's normally stoic face slipping just the slightest amount in that moment. It wasn't enough that someone would notice unless they were looking for it, but being this close, and knowing her as well as she does Clarke could see the fear and worry in the young commander's green eyes. Lexa raked her eyes over Clarke's body to check for injuries as best she could from their current position, since neither had made a move to right themselves yet. Clarke being the first to come back to herself rolled off of Lexa and stood up reaching her hand out for the commander to take. Lexa accepted and glanced over Clarke once more now that she could see better. A small crease formed between her brows as she noticed the blood still flowing from Clarke's leg.

"Titus, he had a gun," Clarke stated, and looked down slightly knowing what this information would do to Lexa. She knew Titus was a father figure for the brunette.

Lexa's barely there emotions quickly went from upset and confused to enraged. "How..?" The question hung in the air unfinished, but the blonde knew what she meant.

"He had Murphy tied up. He must have gotten it from him," Clarke stated, her blue eyes meeting Lexa's green once more to search them. For what she wasn't entirely sure. To make sure the grounder wasn't beating herself up over this incident perhaps? To make sure she wasn't breaking at the knowledge of someone she looked up to had tried to harm the sky princess? But of course she found nothing that would indicate that the brunette even had an opinion on the matter as her mask was back in place.

Lexa nodded her understanding, and the two made their way up the few stairs back towards Clarke's temporary room. Subtly glancing at the injured woman every so often on the way, the grounder made a note to have her wound checked after this matter was dealt with.

Murphy jumped up from the bed upon their entrance, and Titus was just coming to. The sky princess was pleased to see Murphy had not done anything idiotic in her absence.

"What is the meaning of this Titus?!" Lexa shouted, full commander voice shining through.

"Heda, it is obvious to all that your affections for the girl are a weakness. I fear that your enemies will exploit this in light of your new changes to the law. Many oppose the idea of throwing out the old ways," Titus didn't even have the grace to appear remotely apologetic, but then he wouldn't show a sign of something he does not feel.

Still in Heda mode, but no longer shouting Lexa firmly stated "And they will be dealt with accordingly. I am trying to employ peace between us and Skaikru, and you attack my Ambassador. Your crime is unforgivable Titus, and you will be punished."

"I thought the new way was jus nou drein jus daun," he had the nerve to remark.

"I did not say I was going to kill you Titus," the commander said dismissively before turning on her heel and walking from the room. "I will send guards to retrieve him, in the meantime if you would come with me Skai Prisa." While it wasn't an order, Clarke could tell it was also not a question.

"Watch him until the guards arrive," she said, briefly gripping Murphy's upper arm waiting for his nod before following Lexa out into the expansive hallway.

The silence lasted a mere forty seconds before Clarke spoke up. "What will you do with him?"

"I do not know yet. We may discuss a course of action after you have that wound looked at by one of the healers," the brunette let out a tiny sigh, and went right back to her mask of indifference as the pair came up on a group of guards. Speaking in trigedasleng, the commander instructed one of the grounder warriors, Tekan, to take Titus to a holding cell until his punishment was to be decided. The young warrior nodded, and he swiftly rounded the corner to ascend the stairs leading to Clarke's room. The other warriors scattered to attend to their duties, and likely to gossip about what little they knew of this new situation.

"Clarke, come we shall get your wound tended to."

The silence that filled their short walk was tense, but not necessarily uncomfortable. Both women had a hundred thoughts flowing through their minds, and neither wanted to interrupt the other.

After descending one more set of stairs and rounding a few more corners, the sky warrior could see the medical wing of the tower coming into view. They walked the straight shot down the hall, and were greeted immediately when they walked in.

A young girl no more than fourteen approached them. “ _Heda, what can I do for you?_ ” she asked, in her native trigedasleng.

“Our Ambassador needs her leg tended to,” the commander replied, in English likely for Clarke’s benefit.

The healer, Oliah, went about patching Clarke up rather quickly. She was very gentle, but said nothing for fear of incurring the commander's wrath should she not choose her words wisely. The lack of distraction meant all of Clarke's focus was on the pain in her calf, and the young healer's ministrations.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of wincing and gritting of teeth Oliah was done tending to the sky warrior's leg, and stepped back to allow her to stand.

"Thank you," Clarke said, watching as the girl went straight back to working on whatever it was she was doing before she and Lexa had walked in.

Think of the devil, her shining emerald orbs locked with Clarke's crystal clear blues, and she inclined her head as if to say "after you" as she held the large wooden door open. Taking the hint she moved from the room, Lexa not far behind. The two walked side by side to the throne room, both knowing what was to come next and dreading it immensely, each for different reasons. Clarke feared what further damage this would cause between the grounders and sky people, as well as how this must be affecting Lexa. The commander for her part was not looking forward to acting against someone she had looked to for guidance for so long. Neither said a word, knowing there were more important matters to be seen to, and that they would have all the time in the world to talk in private later.

Passing the same guard from earlier Lexa instructed him to fetch Titus, and have him brought to her just as she and Clarke joined the other clan leaders in the throne room.

There was a lot of commotion going on in the room, and it didn't quiet down upon their entrance; if anything the other leaders got even rowdier.

"Enough," Lexa reprimanded them for their disrespect as she moved to sit on her throne.

Noticing Murphy sitting off to the side and an empty spot next to him, Clarke went to join the only other sky person present.

The doors opened with a groan and Tekan walked in with Titus. Muttering broke out through the room, all wondering the same thing. What was the meaning of this meeting? Why was Titus bound and kneeling on the floor as if he were some criminal? The idea was absurd to the other leaders given their knowledge of his status, and the fact that he was always the first to uphold the law in any situation.

"As you are all aware jus drein jus daun is no longer our way. It has come to my attention that some may oppose this change. Let Titus's foolishness be a lesson to any and all who feel it pertinent to make their distaste known by going against my word. Today he stands before us accused of having attempted to take the life of the Skaikru Ambassador. Have you anything to say before your punishment is decided Titus?" The commander glanced at her once father figure, daring him to challenge her in this moment.

"The people will not stand for this new way Heda," Titus stated, his voice resigned but his eyes remained hard as he stared at Lexa.

"We are here to discuss a suitable course of action, anyone with a suggestion feel free to come forward."

For five minutes after Lexa had said that no one uttered so much as a sound. More than likely they were all wondering the same thing. If jus drein jus daun was their way no longer, then how were they to deal with this matter?

Murphy muttered something almost inaudibly, but in the tense silence it was obvious he had said something and not just cleared his throat. Clarke threw him a look that was meant to convey to shut his mouth. In all honesty, she was surprised it had taken him this long to say something though. She had hoped, albeit foolishly, that he would not voice any of his thoughts.

Lexa looked in their direction and questioned him. "What was that?"

Murphy looked up from the floor and to Clarke before he rested his gaze on the commander and spoke up. "He was rather obsessed with this pill that I had when I was brought in," Murphy pulled said pill from his pocket and held it up for all to see. He swiped it back from Titus earlier when he was unconscious. "I say we give it to him and see what all the fuss is about."

This seemed to perk Titus's interest for the first time since entering the room, and he responded by vehemently rejecting this idea. "No Heda, I would rather die than to take that."

"Then it is settled. You will take it and be promptly exiled," her tone was final, and she made to take the key to the City of Light from Murphy. However, he closed his hand into a fist around it.

"Allow me to shove it down his throat... Heda," he said, adding the title after a second of hesitation thinking it best to show some respect in that moment. He kept his eyes trained on Titus the entire time.

"Very well," Lexa understood that Murphy would want revenge for what Titus had done to him, so as a show of good faith toward Skaikru she conceded.

Tekan and another warrior held Titus down as he began to struggle despite his constraints. Murphy yanked the grounder's jaw open with his left hand and shoved the infinity pill down his throat with the other. The smirk on Murphy's face was borderline sadistic as he watched Titus swallow the key to the City of Lights, but any enjoyment he got from witnessing it was cut short as Lexa spoke up again.

"Take him away," she stated.

Watching as Titus was dragged from the room, people began to find their voices enough to speak quietly amongst themselves.

"You are all dismissed," Lexa's voice carried throughout the room. The other leaders were unsure of what would happen to them if they were to argue, and decided it best to drop the matter for now as they fled the room in a hurry. Soon it was just Clarke, Lexa, and Murphy left standing about. A calm eventually settled over them as the previous tension left the space.

"Murphy, give us a few minutes?" The sky girl requested with a pleading look.

"Sure thing princess," he smirked, and winked at her in a conspiratorial way. Closing the door as he left, the room once again fell into a silence. Granted it wasn't uncomfortable.

Lexa looked at Clarke from under her lashes, unsure of what to say to her in that moment. Then again it was the blonde who had requested privacy in the first place, so she awaited whatever it was the woman had to say. She suspected it would be along the lines of having to return to her people, and while Lexa would not be thrilled at this, neither would she try to stop Clarke from what she felt she needed to do.

Clarke's gaze met Lexa's for what felt like the hundredth time that day, yet at the same time when she saw the look of pure love and adoration, and slight sorrow in those beautiful green orbs it felt like she was only now truly seeing them for the first time. All traces of her commander mask were gone. In this moment she was just a teenage girl who was letting in the woman she cared for deeply.

Any words the sky princess was about to utter died on her tongue. Her teeth scraped over her bottom lip, chewing it lightly while thinking of what she was going to say. Lexa's eyes followed the motion briefly before flicking her gaze back up to meet Clarke's eyes, and she was taken aback in the best way possible when she felt soft lips crash upon her own. It took less than a second for the grounder to respond to the forceful kiss, but she let Clarke lead unsure of what would be too much. Soon enough the brunette felt a wet tongue swipe across her lower lip as fingers threaded through her hair, and clutched at the back of her neck trying to pull her in closer. She obliged and moved her own hands to grip Clarke's hips. The unexpected pressure caused her to gasp into Lexa's mouth, both tongues dueling for dominance now.

Clarke slowly began leading them backwards towards the commander's throne. Once the back of Lexa's knees hit the hard chair she was immediately pushed down as Clarke moved to straddle her lap, never once breaking the kiss. One of her hands moved to the small of the blonde's back to push her even closer. Clarke not one to be outdone, slipped her hand beneath Lexa's shirt and scratched along her stomach sending a shiver down the older woman's spine. They parted for a much needed breath and Clarke touched her forehead to Lexa's gazing longingly into the eyes she was falling so deeply for. She longed to stay in this moment forever, but she knew that reality would not allow for that.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, and cast her eyes downward not wishing to see the hurt she knew would be in the grounder's eyes once she was finished speaking.

"Lexa, I have to speak with my people about what is happening."

"I know Clarke," she gently lifted the sky girl's face with her hand to look into those deep ocean pools in order to convey that she understood.

Clarke began disentangling them as she stood up. Leaning down she pressed one more, chaste kiss against those lips she never wanted to part from again, but knew she had to. As she straightened her back she left with the parting words "we will meet again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, so any constructive feedback would be much appreciated.


End file.
